


Demolition Derby

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [11]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2018 #2Prompt: The World's Worst Gingerbread House





	Demolition Derby

“And the award for the worst gingerbread house ever goes to…”  
Viggo did a drumroll on the bench.  
“It’s not the worst,” Taylor corrected River, “I mean it’s ugly but it’s not the worst.”  
“It’s edible,” Penny looked bored.  
“Maybe we should eat it before it gets any uglier,” River suggested.  
“Like putting it out of its misery?” Penny suddenly perked.  
“We need to at least give it a chance. Maybe it will turn out okay,” Taylor was adding icing to the roof.  
“Dad it’s three against one,” River pointed out.  
“Yeah you’re outnumbered,” Penny smirked.  
“Fine. It’s demolition time.”


End file.
